Back To You and Me
by turn-and-burn
Summary: Jake returns from a year at college...and he's got a girlfriend in tow. But prissy Audrey hates horses and can't stand ranch life. Can Sam convince Jake to dump his new girlfriend and be true to himself? Contains Sake.
1. Coming Home

_**Hey, fellow Phantom Stallion fans! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it isn't too awful. This is set after Jake comes home from a year at college. Please, please review! :) **_

Even though Sam had been waiting all morning for the sound of truck tires on the gravel drive, she jumped a little when she saw one of the Ely's pickups rattling over the bridge. She had camped out on the porch with her summer reading and a glass of lemonade. It was too sweltering to move quickly, but she leapt from her chair and jogged towards the truck. She hadn't seen her best friend in nearly a year, and her heart was thumping like a drum in her chest.

"Jake!" She shouted as he climbed out of the truck. Sam threw her arms around him, inhaling the familiar scent of saddle leather and desert air that seemed to always cling to his shirts. But there was something else…was Jake wearing _cologne? _

Before Sam could tease him about the heavily scented product, she noticed a girl sliding out of the truck. She was pretty, with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sam noted her short denim skirt and high-heeled sandals, along with the fancy purse that she clutched like a lifesaver in one hand.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet Audrey," Jake said, shooting the girl a smile. "My girlfriend."

_Girlfriend._

The word made Sam's blood run cold, for reasons she didn't quite understand. Jake was looking at her expectantly, so Sam shook Audrey's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she choked out. "I'm Saman-uh, Sam."

The other girl-no, woman, because she was definitely 'mature' in all the ways that Sam wasn't-gave Sam a distant sort of smile.

"Jake and I grew up together," Sam offered, although she was sure that Audrey couldn't care less.

"Wanna see the horses?" She asked, gesturing to the barn. Audrey shrugged, but Jake nodded.

"You still got that little mustang?" Jake asked when they reached the barn. For a split second Sam thought he was talking about the Phantom. Then she realized that he meant Ace. The bay gelding was lying down in his stall, resting from the glaring heat, but he rose slowly to his feet when he saw his visitors.

Sam rubbed his forehead, her fingers tracing over the white star. Ace poked his head over the stall door, extending his nose towards Audrey. She backed away, hands going up like shields.

"He won't bite," Sam told her. Audrey shuddered.

"I'm not much of a horse person, actually. They're so big and scary…look at the size of those teeth!"

Sam just stared at her. She couldn't believe her ears-Jake Ely, dating a girl who didn't like horses? It was as if one of the cows had suddenly grown wings and flown away.

"I don't know how you stand it in here," Audrey added, waving a hand in front of her face. "It's so hot and smelly!"

Sam bit back a laugh, but Jake's expression was serious as ever.

"We can go inside if you want," he offered. "I'll introduce you to Wyatt and Grace."

Sam trailed after Jake and Audrey, feeling more like a third wheel than ever before. Jake looked so different. He had gotten taller, and cut his hair a little shorter. It didn't look bad, but he had changed. And Sam wasn't sure that she liked it.


	2. Everything Changes

Sam spent the rest of the evening feeling sick to her stomach. Gram, of course, invited Jake and Audrey to stay for dinner. She cooed over Audrey's 'beautiful hair' and how tall Jake had gotten. She wanted to know all about life at college and how the two had met. Sam wanted to barf when Audrey launched into a long, lovey-dovey story about how she had dropped her books outside the library and Jake had stopped to help her pick them up and wasn't he the perfect gentleman?

"Where are you from, dear?" Gram asked Audrey.

"New York City," Audrey replied, combing her fingers through her hair.

"City slicker," Sam coughed. Jake shot her a deadly look, and Gram frowned angrily.

"What was that, Samantha?"

Sam backtracked quickly.

"Um, the city is…slick. You know, cool?"

Audrey stared at her like Sam was something that had crawled out of a sewer.

"Sure…" She said snidely.

Sam wanted desperately to get out of the house, away from Jake and his stupid girlfriend, but she had been raised to be polite and respectful to everyone she met. Unfortunately, that included Audrey.

She suffered silently through dinner, where all the adults present-including Wyatt-seemed to take a liking to Jake's girlfriend. Sam could already think of at least a million reasons not to like Audrey.

She didn't like horses.

She was a business major who wanted to have her own fashion boutique one day.

She thought that the high desert was 'ugly'.

She dressed like a living Barbie doll.

She was going out with Jake.

Okay, so maybe that was only five reasons so far. And the last one wasn't really valid, was it? When Sam leaned down to give Blaze a piece of meat, she saw Jake and Audrey holding hands under the table. Something hot ran through her veins, and she wondered if it was jealousy.

_No way_, Sam thought. _I'm not _jealous _of Audrey. _

But suddenly, she didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Later that evening, Sam watched Jake's pickup pull over the bridge and felt a strange ache in her chest. She hadn't seen Jake in nearly a year, and although they had exchanged emails and phone calls, it hadn't been the same as talking face-to-face. And now he was back, and he wouldn't even look at her in the eye.

"I hate boys," Sam informed Ace loudly. He snorted indignantly and she patted his neck.

"Except for you, of course," she amended.

"What about me?" Pepper asked, wandering into the barn with a bale of timothy hay. Sam giggled as she watched the bale shedding pale green straws.

"You're exempt too," she decided. Pepper worked a flake of timothy out of the bale and tossed it into Sweetheart's stall.

"You're talking about Jake, aren't you?" He asked. Sam hesitated a second before nodding. Pepper was the youngest of the ranch hands, only a few years older than she was. He would understand.

"We've been best friends since we were kids. But after he came back from college…I don't know, it's like something changed."

Pepper leaned against Sweetheart's stall door and crossed his arms.

"This have anything to do with that Audrey girl?"

A blush worked its way up Sam's cheeks, and she could feel her neck getting hot. Pepper knew.

"I just can't believe Jake would date someone like _her!_ She's a total city girl, she couldn't stand a day of ranch life and she hates horses!" Sam burst out, her hands curling into fists. Pepper chuckled and eyed Sam with an amused expression on his face.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous."

Sam spluttered.

"I'm not jealous!"

Pepper just smirked knowingly at her. Finally Sam sighed.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I am a little jealous of Audrey. But only because she took my best friend away from me."

Pepper exhaled loudly and shrugged.

"Jake's only been back for one day. Trust me, all guys are like that at first. Put a pretty girl in front of 'em and the blinders go up."

Sam nodded. She knew full well that the pretty girl was Audrey, and would always be someone like Audrey: beautiful, cultured, mature. Not a scrawny, horse-crazy girl.

"Thanks, Pepper," Sam said. The ranch hand nodded and smiled.

"I've been where you are, Sam. Trust me, girls do this too."

That night, Sam lay in bed and stared up at the white ceiling. She remembered, as a young girl, staring up at it and imagining that the ceiling was a movie screen. Then, her dreams had been ones of galloping across the _playa_, of Blackie with ribbons braided in his mane, of herds of mustangs a hundred strong. Now all she could see was the distant expression on Jake's face when he looked at her, and the way his fingers had intertwined with Audrey's. For the first time in a while, Sam felt like crying. She turned over, burying her face in the pillow. Everything had changed, and her best friend wouldn't even look her in the eye. It was just wasn't fair.


	3. A Cure For All Evil

_**Hello, readers! Thanks so much for the support that y'all have shown for the past two chapters. Today I went to my friend's ranch to help with the haying, and ended up getting lost in the backcountry. I did get to ride her precious little bay Quarter Horse, who reminds me a lot of Ace. Please review this chapter!**_

The next day dawned warm and cloudy, with dark thunderheads looming over the desert landscape. Sam headed for the barn, shunning breakfast in favor of a morning ride. She needed to clear her head after yesterday's events, and a nice lope-as everyone knows-is the cure to all evil. Wyatt and the hands had already ridden out, so the ranch yard was deserted as she tacked up Ace. All for the better, Sam decided, because she wasn't in the mood to talk to another human. Horses, of course, were different.

Sam warmed Ace up at a leisurely walk across the flat pastureland that surrounded the ranch. She broke into a lope, enjoying the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair. Sam's mood improved greatly, and as she headed home she was feeling considerably better.

Her good temper disappeared when she saw a familiar horse and rider heading towards her. _Jake_. And he wasn't alone: a bay horse, Quinn's Chocolate Chip by the looks of it, was being ridden by none other than Audrey. She looked a little bored, and Sam noticed that she was being ponied along by Witch.

"Hey Jake!" Sam called out as she got closer, trying to discard the bitterness that swelled in her chest. Jake raised a hand in greeting. Audrey looked too nervous to take her hands off the saddle horn.

"What's up, brat?"

Sam winced at his use of her unfortunate nickname. At least using it meant that they were on good terms despite Sam's rude comment to his girlfriend the day before.

"Just taking Ace out for a run," Sam answered, rubbing the gelding's neck. Jake eyed her movements and smirked.

"Still babying that mustang? He's a horse, you know, not a puppy."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't pretend you don't spoil Witch rotten when no one's looking."

Jake just rolled his eyes, like such a claim was completely ridiculous. Their playful banter felt familiar and _right_, and Sam could almost forget that Audrey was there.

"I was just teaching Audrey the basics of riding," Jake said, bringing the conversation back to a less-comfortable topic for Sam.

"It's so hard!" Audrey exclaimed. "I feel like I'm miles off the ground. I don't think I'm cut out for ranch life…good thing I have my strong cowboy to help me."

She giggled girlishly, and Sam thought she might throw up at the doe-eyed looks she kept giving Jake. Couldn't he see how this relationship was doomed? Audrey had just stated it loud and clear: she wasn't cut out for ranch life. How in the world could Jake Ely expect to be in a relationship with someone who would never fit into the world of ranching? She would never understand waking up before dawn, riding out in the cool blue haze of morning, working for countless hours under the baking sun, the stresses and the joys of raising cattle.

"I guess it's not for everyone," Sam said quietly. Audrey sighed loudly and gazed around at the sparse landscape. It was a dramatic scene, with the miles and miles of sagebrush and juniper-covered desert leading up to the blue ridges of the mountains.

"They sure don't have anything like this in New York," Audrey commented.

"It's beautiful, right?" Sam asked, forgetting to avoid sounding like a sentimental idiot in front of Jake. Audrey turned to her with a slight frown on her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"I actually think it's ugly. There's so much _nothing _out here."

Sam pressed her lips together, staring around at the barren landscape. She couldn't imagine how anyone could find it _ugly_. Okay, it wasn't exactly the Grand Tetons, but it was definitely pretty in a desolate, bleak way.

"You're such a city girl," Jake teased, grinning at Audrey. She giggled.

"And you're such a hick."

Sam watched the exchange for a moment before wheeling Ace around.

"Well, I have to head home. See you guys later!"

She raised a hand in farewell and spurred the bay mustang into a lope that quickly blurred into a gallop. She was eager to leave behind their mushy love-sick talk and the way that Audrey batted her eyelids at Jake.

_Do all people in love act like that? _

Sam quickly shook the thought from her mind. Jake and Audrey…they couldn't be in love, right? She couldn't picture her stoic best friend falling that seriously for someone. Especially not someone like Audrey.

Sam pushed the thoughts from the forefront of her brain and leaned into the wind, relishing the sound of Ace's hooves pounding the _playa_. It was true, what they said. A good long gallop could cure any evil.

She turned around for a split second. In the distance she could make out two figures on horseback.

_Well, maybe not _all _evil…_


	4. High Desert Drama

_**Thanks for the positive feedback, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it felt a little rushed to me. Anyway, please review!**_

When Sam crossed the bridge over the river, the first thing she noticed was a shiny gold Cadillac parked in front of the house. She dismounted and quickly stripped Ace's tack off, eager to get inside and see what in the heck Linc Slocum wanted with her family. After Sam turned Ace out into the pasture to roll, she headed inside the kitchen.

Linc was sitting at the kitchen table, being plied with coffee and donuts by Gram. The steely look in her eye reminded Sam that she was far from Linc's biggest fan, but Western hospitality came first in her household.

"Hey there, little lady," Linc greeted Sam, as though it were his house and not hers. "I just invited you and your folks over to my big summer barbeque! The ranch hands are welcome too…just tell that red-haired kid to keep his eye off my Rachel, haha."

Linc chuckled, but Sam resisted rolling her eyes. Like Pepper would ever go for a stuck-up rich girl like Linc's daughter.

"I can't wait," Sam lied, grabbing a donut from the plate that Gram had put on the table. She was about to make a quick escape to her bedroom when Linc added,

"I invited all the Ely brothers…and that kid Jake's girlfriend."

The sugary snack turned sour in Sam's mouth at the mention of Audrey. Was Linc doing this on purpose? He couldn't know about the rift between the two girls, could he?

Sam plastered a sweet smile on face and turned to face Linc.

"Sounds like fun."

It didn't sound like fun. It sounded like a nightmare.

* * *

The morning of the barbeque dawned hot and clear, with puffy white thunderheads hanging low over the mountains. Sam snuck in a half-hour of loping around the ranch property, but didn't have enough time to head for the open range. She wanted time to take a shower and look nice for the barbeque.

An hour later, hair washed and blow-dried, Sam stood in front of her bedroom mirror and stared at her reflection. She had decided on a casual, practical outfit: Wranglers, a floral blouse, and her trusty boots. It was far from girly or seductive, although Sam had chosen a form-flattering shirt that showed off what little curves she had.

Bryanna opened the door without knocking and stuck her head inside.

"You look great, Sam. Let's go before we're late."

Sam rolled her eyes as she followed her stepmother towards the waiting Buick.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late to Linc's Brahma-que."

* * *

Gold Dust Ranch rose up out of the desert landscape, the tacky mansion sticking out like a sore thumb. The spacious backyard was full of people, mostly ranchers and their families, milling around and looking slightly uncomfortable. Most of these people struggled to make ends meet, and Linc's obvious wealth was so obviously flaunted in the pristine swimming pool, the emerald lawn, and the shadow of the enormous house.

Sam spied Jake and Audrey standing by the pool, red Solo cups in hand. She couldn't face them, couldn't bear the flirtatious looks and the salacious remarks. She hated feeling so left out. Jake was her best friend…but maybe all that had changed now.

She preoccupied herself by chatting with Ross and Pepper. Both ranch hands obviously disapproved of the Slocum's lavish home, and Pepper hadn't gotten over Linc's 'Rachel' comment.

"Like I'd ever go for a girl like her," he groused, eying Linc from across the pool. The cowboy-wannabe was decked out in spurs and spangles. His bolo tie looked like it was made from real diamonds.

"He sure ain't afraid to show off his…well, you know." Ross rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and Sam snickered.

"You can say that again."

As the afternoon wore on, a pair of large speakers hidden in the bushes struck up some old country favorites. Linc obviously expected his guests to dance, but everyone just stood around awkwardly. Finally a few couples headed for the area that had been cleared as a dance floor and started doing the boot scootin boogie. Sam didn't know the dance well enough to perform it in front of others, and she didn't have a partner anyway, so she headed for the table laden with deserts. Pepper and Ross evidently had the same idea, as they were standing together near a plate of cookies.

"This sucks," Sam muttered, watching people shuffling and twirling on the patio. Ross shrugged and ate another cookie.

"I'll tell you one thing, though. This food ain't half bad."

Eventually Jake ended up by the food table, without Audrey for once.

"Having fun, brat?" He asked. Sam snorted.

"The food is the only good part about tonight."

Jake shrugged and leaned against the table. Sam could see that he was watching Audrey from across the pool as she chatted with Rachel. They seemed to be getting along well, and Sam felt her heart twist painfully.

"Jake," she said quietly. "What are you _thinking_?"

He turned to her, and for a moment he looked confused and lost. Then he set his jaw, and returned to being stubborn old Jake.

"What are you talking 'bout, Sam?"

She glared at him, her hands shaking for a reason she couldn't explain.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jake Ely."

A cold look of annoyance flashed across his face.

"Whatever, Sam."

And he walked away, towards Rachel and Audrey. Somehow, the distant tone in his voice pained Sam more than if he'd seemed angry.

_Stupid cowboys and their dumb pride_, she thought, ignoring the looks that Ross and Pepper were giving her.

Sam was surprised to see Audrey heading in her direction a few minutes later, without Jake by her side. She excused herself from an otherwise fascinating conversation with Ross and Pepper about hoof rot in cattle to watch Audrey sauntering towards her. The girl had a sweet smile plastered to her face, but her eyes were flinty.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone?_"

Sam shrugged and nodded, tossing the ranch hands a confident grin as she followed Jake's girlfriend towards a more secluded area of Linc's stables.

As soon as they were alone, Audrey rounded on her.

"I saw you talking to Jake earlier. What do you want, Samantha?"

Sam forced an innocent expression onto her face.

"We were just _talking_. Is that a problem?"

Audrey's mouth twisted.

"Yes, it is. I don't like the way that you look at him, okay? I know that you think Jake is too good for me, but we're together and nothing you say is going to change that."

Sam tried to control her anger at Audrey, but it was pouring out in waves. Her neck turned hot, and she knew that an angry flush had covered her cheeks.

"I only think that because it's true! You hate ranch life, and in case you haven't noticed, Jake is a _rancher_."

Audrey shook her head.

"I expected that you'd react like this. You're too immature to know what the hell you're talking about."

Sam felt like crying, but she refused to show any signs of weakness.

"Why are you so snobby?" She spat. Audrey glared at her.

"Why are you so obsessed with my boyfriend?"

Sam wanted to yell, but instead she snarled,

"Jake was my friend way before he met you!"

Audrey just smirked.

"Ha! I knew it…you _like_ Jake, don't you? And you can't stand that he chose me over-"

Audrey fell silent as Sam brushed past her, her shoulder knocking into the city-slicker and sending her toppling backwards into a pile of dirty hay. Audrey shrieked loud enough to attract the attention of most of the party-goers. Jake jogged over, accompanied by Ross and Pepper.

"Sam? What in the hell is going on?" Jake demanded, seeing Audrey angrily brushing off her sundress.

"Nothing!" Sam snapped, walking away from the scene as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. Pepper followed her out to the driveway, where Sam leaned against Wyatt's pickup and tried to catch her breath.

"Sam, what did you do?" Pepper wanted to know. Sam would have yelled at anyone else, but she couldn't bring herself to shout at the ranch hand.

"I screwed up, Pepper," she murmured. "I screwed up so bad."

He didn't say anything, just put his arm around Sam's shoulders. She leaned into the embrace, grateful for Pepper's kindness. They stood that way for a long time, until the sky turned dark and cicadas began chirping in the underbrush.

_**Can you tell that I really like Pepper? I always thought he was really cool...**_


End file.
